Ellis
Ellis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. He's a goofy, beer-loving smart guy that likes to work with machines. According to Chet, he is "extremely excited" about everything, like managing to visit a concert and kill a lot of zombies, making him more of an optimist like Louis of Left 4 Dead, but like Francis, Ellis believes himself to be indestructible. Official Description Age: 23 Hometown: Savannah, GA Ellis is a mechanic with a love of life, a firm belief in his own immortality, and the ability to treat any setback as a fun dare to impress his friends. Born and raised in Savannah, Ellis divvies up his time working at the local garage, hanging out with his buddies, and dropping by for Sunday dinners with Mom—why’d anybody want to live anywhere else? Then the zombies had to go and spoil it. Now Ellis is looking for new things to occupy his time, and finding plenty. It turns out the zombie apocalypse is one big dare, and there’s no shortage of crazy stuff he can try to impress his new buddies. http://www.l4d.com/survivors/ellis/ Relationships with other Survivors Ellis is naive and optimistic, possibly due to his age and seems to lack comprehension of the seriousness of his current situation, and has a mixed relationship with the other survivors. * Coach: Coach and Ellis have a friendly relationship, possibly a father-son relationship, with Coach occasionally calling Ellis "Son" or "Young 'un." Coach is the least annoyed with Ellis. Despite having a large age gap, both have similar interests, both like Jimmy Gibbs Jr., the Midnight Riders and have a fondness for Whispering Oaks amusement park. Their friendliness could simply stem from both of them being native Georgians. Although they are similar in interests and friendly, it cannont be said that Coach and Ellis (Or any survivor pair) have known each other after the infection due to the introduction in the elevator in Dead Center. * Nick: Nick subtly insults Ellis and makes fun of him on several occasions, but this dislike is seemingly one sided, as Ellis is hardly aggressive towards Nick in return but is not beyond simple retaliation. Nick is not beyond complimenting Ellis and even vague attempts to bond with him (Asking if the Midnight Riders are "any good"), Ellis is sad to see Nick die, but Nick is sometimes negative toward Ellis even when he dies. * Rochelle: Rochelle is more lenient towards Ellis, referring to him as "Sweetie" whenever Ellis trails off in to one of his long winded stories. Although Rochelle seems to have a more realistic grasp of the situation and sides with Nick, she is neither aggressive or insulting toward Ellis and has patience with him. Ellis is polite toward Rochelle, referring to her as "Miss" throughout the first "Dead Center" scenario. Despite having the shortest age gap (6 years), Rochelle treats Ellis like a child, even like a little brother at times. Quotes See: Ellis/Quotes Trivia *Ellis is normally the focus of the phrase "Not right in the head" by each of the survivors, including himself. *In the Zombie Survival Guide trailer, Ellis is the only one that is attacked by Special Infected. A Jockey, Charger, Spitter, and a Smoker all try to attack him. This could imply that he is reckless and/or extremely unlucky. *Ellis was one of the only Survivors to have a skin, never featured in any game footage but screenshots. It can be seen in a picture above, featuring Ellis with a totally green cap, white shirt and jeans. *At 23 years old, Ellis is the youngest character in'' Left 4 Dead 2'', like Zoey in Left 4 Dead. (Rochelle is 29, Nick is 35, Coach is 44). *Ellis' "Bull Shifters" shirt can be unlocked via achievements for Xbox 360 avatars for winning 10 games of Versus. *Ellis appears to have the largest number of lines of all the Survivors ever made(1900 lines, 100 more lines than Coach and Nick have), making the aforementioned speculation most likely be confirmed. *Ellis has (or had) a friend named Keith who is the topic of many of the story's he tells to the other survivors. According to his stories, Keith seems to suffer from many near fatal accidents, often involving Ellis. **In one of Ellis stories, he confuses a real life experience he shared with the other survivors to a story about Keith. This suggest Keith may not actually be present in some of Ellis' stories. *Ellis is the only character to hold his pistol with one hand. He also does the same with the Magnum. It is unknown why Ellis does this. Coach also does this when his health is below 40, but this is due to him being in pain or tired. *Not only does he claim that he would take a bullet for Jimmy Gibbs Jr., he also says that "If the laws of nature allowed it, I would bear that man's children." **Occasionally he will say he wants some time alone with Jimmy Gibbs Jr. car in which he says a heartfelt goodbye. *He is a big fan of the Midnight Riders, though not as much as Coach. *Like Louis, Ellis mentions plans (usually when something is going wrong) though neither he nor Louis mention exactly what they entail. *Ellis' hat and T-shirt can be purchased from the Valve Store. *Even during the infection Ellis is excited to be in Whispering Oaks Carnival, especially the Screaming Oak Roller Coaster. When they get Kiddie Land, he would sometime shout "Holeeee shit, guys! KIDDIE LAAAAAAAND!" Coach may reply by saying surviving with Ellis is not unlike babysitting. Nick may also say he's like a "five-year-old with guns... And a comprehensive grasp of every swear word known to man." Rochelle may also say "I wish I could be that positive... Ahh, hell with it. WOOO! KIDDIELAND!" *Ellis has apparently been interested in firearms since a very young age, according to one of his lines when picking an Assault Rifle: "Man, I've wanted this rifle since I was nine." **This could be supported by when Ellis sees Whitaker's Gun Shop, he occasionally says "Hey, I know this place! It's the gun shop! *There is a meaning behind Ellis' tattoo, answered during the ferry ride in Swamp Fever, was simply to show how 'badass' he was, to which Rochelle seems unimpressed by. *Ellis has an extreme dislike to the Jockey, as Coach and Bill do to the Witch. And possibly the Hunter, due to how loudly Ellis screams and how scared he sounds when being pounced. *When Ellis picks up a chainsaw, he says "Man, if I lose my hand, I'm stitchin' this thing onto the stump" a possible reference to the cult classic horror movie Evil Dead II where the main character replaces his right hand with a chainsaw. Gallery Image:Cutellis.jpg|Ellis as he appeared in E3 version of The Parish poster. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. Image:Ellistrailer.jpg|Ellis as he appears in the ''Left 4 Dead 2'' E3 2009 teaser. Image:Render-ellis.jpg References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead 2